


Dreamland

by Prince_Lexy



Category: Glass Animals (Band)
Genre: Other, dreamland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Lexy/pseuds/Prince_Lexy
Summary: Going into Dreamland
Relationships: Kim x Ty





	Dreamland

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is a story based off of the song Dreamland by glass animals, it reflects how I actually feel and I love the song So if you have a chance to check it out please do. Please do not take any of the seriously, also there will be a lot of swearing in this so yeah...

I stare into the darkness, my eyes feeling dry and red. I close my eyes again but, it seems to not work. I stare at the ceiling I hate the darkness I hate night time I hate the bed. I hate being in the warm comfort of my bed, hate staring into the darkness of a pitch black night, I hate the blankets that I have on to keep me warm. I hate the darkness, I hate falling asleep. But I must keep going if I want to survive this battle, "1 hour" I whisper, "1 hour of wretched hell I have to go through" I shut my eyes what feels like I haven't shut them and what feels like forever, the burning sting of my own eyelids burning me. my stomach growls but I ignore it, I haven't eaten in a couple days. The only thing I drank was soda and water, nothing feels real anymore my monotone voice piercing my own ears as I hear it again, "I fucking hate this nightmare" I whispered to myself in the darkness. "I just want to sleep" again I whisper. "Please, can I have some fucking rest?" I want to scream, I want to cry, but I really really want to sleep. I fall into the sweet slumber. "One more battle have to face before I can truly be one with myself" one battle with myself is going to hurt me..

But I'm willing to take that chance to get over this fucking nightmare for world I have to get in, I hate Dreamland. It feels so real...


End file.
